A New Arrival
by reinadefuego
Summary: For a long time it's been a boys club, and now finally Vegh isn't the only woman on Shaw's team. Pre-F6, pre-femslash. Hinted Letty/Vegh. One-shot.


"Call me Letty."

If Vegh was being honest with herself, she never liked this part of the job. It wasn't the presence of another woman, no, she was rather happy about that. The truth was, they'd settle in as a team after the first job, and an hour later Owen would be trying to sow dissent and playing his little mind games. He was a bastard that way.

"Vegh." She shook Ortiz's offered hand and wondered where exactly Shaw had found her. An American accent, a rare talent behind the wheel, and seemingly she had no memory of her past. Perhaps those memories would come back as they travelled, perhaps they wouldn't. Either way, Letty was with them now and the team seemed all the better for it. Even Klaus liked her of all people. "We sleep upstairs on the third floor and work down here. First job's in two weeks."

"Two weeks?" That wasn't enough time to scope a place out, or modify their cars to suit the terrain. Outside it was dry, sandy, humid, and there were three weeks before monsoon season was due to begin in the Hindu Kush. It'd be a miracle if they even pulled it off. "What's the job?"

"It'll all be explained later." Vegh gave an apologetic shrug. "You're expected to maintain your own vehicle too. Any major repairs go to Ivory, and any problems with your team-mates . . . well, that's up to you to fix."

Everything sounded normal, so why did Letty's instincts say Vegh was hiding something? Whatever it was, it'd have to wait till another day. Another two minutes and Shaw would rip her a new asshole for being late to his 'introductory briefing'. "Thanks. I guess I'll see you around."

"Good luck." Vegh snatched up a rag off a bench and tossed it over her shoulder. After so many years as a Sapper, it was kind of refreshing being on a team that wasn't all military. The way Letty had driven in that race against Ivory, oh God. Vegh had caught herself staring at Letty twice since her arrival. She drove like a racer and carried herself as if nothing fazed her, not even the looming threat of death if they screwed up.

"You like her, don't you?" Shaw said, sliding out from beneath the flip-car. He pulled himself up off the creeper and snatched the rag from her shoulder to wipe clean his hands. "I know that look, Vegh."

"She's alright." Vegh shrugged. Of _course_ she liked Letty. The entire team liked her and that was saying something. She was a little more than just alright too, if Vegh was being honest with herself, but how could she tell him that? No, she'd be keeping this little secret between herself and anyone who wasn't Owen fucking Shaw. "For an American."

"Don't get too attached."

Vegh mock-saluted him with two fingers and took the rag when he was done. She tucked it into the back pocket of her denim overalls, gave him one last glance, and headed upstairs to where Letty no doubt sat waiting for Shaw's arrival. He did the bait and switch every single time, and every single time Vegh heard the same gripes.

When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Letty looked up from her position on the couch. "You're not Shaw," she said, as if disappointed. "Is he even coming?"

"It's a set-up to see how you'll react. Want a drink?"

Letty nodded. "Sure. Got any beer?"

"Cold or warm?" Vegh asked. When Letty crinkled her nose in disgust, she couldn't help but laugh, and fetched two cold bottles from the fridge. She dropped down on the couch next to Letty, propped one leg up, and held out a beer. The way her lips caressed the glass, that little trickle of beer that slid down Letty's neck and dried on her skin, the line of foam she licked away: not even God could've created an image this powerful so as to render Vegh utterly infatuated inside of a day. "So, tell me, how'd you end up joining this circus?"

"It's a long story," Letty said. "Maybe when I'm drunk enough, it'll slip loose."

Ah, it was one of those stories. The kind you told when you were at what you thought was your low point, to remind yourself things could be far worse than they were now. Vegh groaned then stretched her free arm across the couch. "Sorry. Muscle cramps."

"Liar."

"I thought I was being rather stealthy." But apparently she was the most obvious wanker in this place, even more so than Shaw was. "You are attractive."

"I know."

"And confident."

"Long story," Letty reminded her. One day she'd be ready to tell the truth, but it wouldn't be today. "Still not drunk enough."


End file.
